User blog:SnorlaxFTW/Pokemon BlazeBlue, TurboGold and LeafDiamond!
Blue Hack (Pokemon Blaze Blue) So, im making a Pokemon Blue hack. Announcement/Trailer News: The scripts have changed to normal :( Poll None ATM Updates v1: Game out, basics v1.5: Changed things, other fixes v2: Fixed scripts (v2.5 seems to have got rid of them) v2.5: Minor Alterations v3.0: Hopefully Fixed Scripts (Coming Soon) Download Link 4Shared RapidShare Things in so far: *All 151 Pokemon (Yes, 151. That includes Mew) will be obtainable. *Harder Gyms *Harder Elite 4 *Different Starters *Harder Rival *Higher Legendarys (and Snorlax) *Different PokeMarts *Type Changes *Move Changes Things i need to do: *Change types (100%) **Porygon = Electric (100%) **Gyarados = Water/Dragon (100%) **Venomoth = Poison/Flying (100%) *PokeMart Changes (100%) **Remove Master Balls from the Indigo Plateau PokeMart (100%) **Remove and Replace Pokedolls in certain PokeMarts (100%) *Change Growlithe to Magmar for starters (100%) **Update Garys Team (100%) *Reduce Starters Stats (100%) *Add Pokemon to places (100%) **Add Mew, Alakazam, Gengar and Machamp to Cerulean Cave (100%) **Add Porygon and Electabuzz to Power Plant (100%) **Add Bulbasaur and Squirtle to the Game Corner (100%) **Add Omanyte and Kabuto to Mt. Moon (100%) '(B2F) **Add Aerodactyl and Golem to Victory Road '(100%) **Make the starters available (100%) ***'Charmander (100%) ***Magmar (100%) ***Ponyta (100%) *Tweek Levels (100%) **'Gary/Rival (100%) **Gym Leaders (100%) **Elite 4 (100%) *'Give Porygon some electric Lv 1 moves (100%) *Change Gym Trainers Pokemon (100%) **Brocks Gym (100%) **Mistys Gym (100%) **Lt. Surges Gym (100%) **Erika's Gym (100%) **Sabrina's Gym (100%) **Kogs's Gym (100%) **Blaines Gym (100%) **Giovanni's Gym (100%) *'Fix Text (0%) **Pewter Gym (00%) **Cerulean Gym (0%) **Vermillion Gym (0%) **Celadon Gym (0%) **Saffron Gym (0%) **Fuchsia Gym (0%) **Cinnabar Gym (0%) **Viridian Gym (0%) **Oak's Lab (0%) *'Changes to moves (100%) **'Karate Chop to Fighting type (100%) **Gust to Flying type (100%) **Disable to Psychic type (100%) **Lick to 40 Atk Power (100%) **Strength to Rock type (100%) **Give Double Kick the "Hit 2-5 Times" effect (100%) Pokemon Gold Hack (TurboGold) This is the 2nd installment in my Hack series. In this game, All you can choose is water starters. Poll None ATM Whats in so far: *Harder Gyms *New Starters *Type Changes *All 251 Pokemon Available What needs doing: *Finish Editing Gyms, E4 and Red (48%) **'Johto (100%) ***Falkner (100%) ***Bugsy (100%) ***Whitney (100%) ***Morty (100%) ***Chuck (100%) ***Jasmine (100%) ***Pryce (100%) ***Clair (100%) **Kanto (0%) ***Brock (0%) ***Misty (0%) ***Lt. Surge (0%) ***Erika (0%) ***Koga (0%) ***Sabrina (0%) ***Blaine (0%) ***Blue (0%) **Elite 4 (0%) **Red (0%) *'Change Starters (100%) **'Slowpoke''' (100%)' **Totodile '(100%)' **Horsea '(100%)''' *'Change Evolutions (0%) '(Unless i can find or someone can tell me where to find an Evolution Editor for Pokemon Gold, This cant go in the hack.) **Slowpoke - Lv 37 (Max Happiness(or Lv up w/ Kings Rock), Otherwise Slowbro) - Slowking '(0%) **Seadra - Lv up holding Dragon Scale - Kingdra (0%) *'Change Scripts of people (0%) **'Prof. Elm (0%) **Gym Leaders (0%) ***Johto (0%) ****Falkner (0%) ****Bugsy (0%) ****Whitney (0%) ****Morty (0%) ****Chuck (0%) ****Jasmine (0%) ****Pryce (0%) ****Clair (0%) ***Kanto (0%) ****Brock (0%) ****Misty (0%) ****Lt. Surge (0%) ****Erika (0%) ****Koga (0%) ****Sabrina (0%) ****Blaine (0%) ****Blue (0%) ***Elite 4 (0%) *'Add Pokemon into areas (62.5%) **'Version Exclusives (100%) ***'Vulpix (100%) ***Meowth (100%) ***Ledyba (100%) ***Delibird''' (100%)' ***Skarmory '(100%)' ***Phanpy '(100%)''' **'Legends (87.5%) ***Mew (0%) ***Mewtwo (100%) ***Bird Trio (100%) ***Lugia (100%) ***Ho-Oh (100%) ***Celebi (100%) **'Others '(0%) ***Fossils (0%) ****Areodactyl (0%) ****Kabuto'(0%) ' ****Omanyte (0%) *Change types (100%) **Porygon = Electric (100%) **Gyarados = Water/Dragon (100%) **Venomoth = Poison/Flying (100%) **Porygon2 = Electric (100%) **Sudowoodo = Rock/Grass (100%) **Stantler = Normal/Ghost (100%) Pokemon LeafDiamond This is the 3rd installment in my Hack Series. All you can choose in this hack is Grass Types. Bad News: Some things of this ROM have died. i have to start all over :( Poll None ATM Whats in so far *Different Starters *Different Types *Different Evolutions What needs doing *Changes to E4 and Gyms (0%) **Roark (0%) **Gardenia (0%) **Maylene (0%) **Crasher Wake (0%) **Fantina (0%) **Byron (0%) **Candice (0%) **Volkner (0%) *Change Starters (0%) **Change Turtwig to Tangela (0%) ***Give Tangrowth the Poison Type (0%) **Changw Chimchar to Shroomish (0%) **Change Piplup to Snover (0%) ***Change Snover from Grass/Ice to pure Grass (0%) ***Change its ability (0%) *Type Changes (0%) **Porygon, Porygon2 and Porygon-Z to Electric (0%) **Bonsly and Sudowoodo to Rock/Grass (0%) **Venomoth to Poison/Flying (0%) **Gyarados to Water/Dragon (0%) **Stantler to Normal/Dark (0%) **Volbeat and Illumise to Bug/Electric (0%) **Milotic to Water/Ice (0%) **Dusknoir to Ghost/Dark (0%) *Try and make all 493 Pokemon available (0%) *Change Trade Evolutions (0%) **Poliwhirl - Give Kings Rock - Politoed (0%) **Kadabra, Graveler, Haunter, Machoke evolve on Lv 45 (0%) **Slowpoke - Max Happiness - Slowking (0%) **Slowpoke - Water Stone - Slowbro (0%) **Onix and Scyther - Give Metal Coat (0%) **Rhydon - Lv up when knowing Rock Wreaker - Rhyperior (0%) **Seadra - Use Dragon Scale on it - Kingdra (0%) **Electabuzz - Use the Electrizer - Electavire (0%) **Magmar - Use the Magmarizer - Magmortar (0%) **Clamperl - Give DeepSeaTooth (Male) - Huntail (0%) **Clamperl - Give DeepSeaScale (Female) - Gorebyss (0%) **Feebas - Shiny Stone - Milotic (0%) **Dusklops - Dusk Stone - Dusknoir (0%) **Porygon2 - Thunderstone - Porygon-Z (0%) **Porygon - Lv 40 - Porygon2 (0%) Category:Blog posts